livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Ariel Esimae(perrinmiller)
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Cleric (Favored) Level: 3 Experience: 2403 (3355 mid adventure) Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Common, Celestial, Elven Deity: Helina Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 13 +1 (03 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 15 +2 (03 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max - 2) HP: 23 = + CON(+3) + FC (0) (Cleric) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 20 = + DEX(+2) + ARM(6) + SHD(2) + Natural(0) + Misc(0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX(+2) + Misc(0) AC Flatfooted: 18 = + ARM(6) + SHD(2) + Natural(0) + Misc(0) INIT: +02 = (+2) + Misc(0) BAB: +02 = + Class 02(00) CMB: +03 = (+2) + STR (+1) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB(+2) + STR(+1) + DEX(+2) + Misc(0) Fortitude: +05 = + Class 02(0) + CON(+1) + Misc(+1)* Reflex: +04 = + Class 02(0) + DEX(+2) + Misc(+1)* Will: +07 = + Class 02(0) + WIS(+3) + Misc(+1)* +09 vs. Fear Effects Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Resistances: 5 Cold, Acid, & Electricity * = Protection (Defense) Domain Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Melee MWK Scimitar: Attack: +4 = (+2) + Ability (+1) + MWK (+1) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Slashing MWK Morningstar: Attack: +4 = (+2) + Ability (+1) + MWK (+1) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Bludgeon/Piercing, Silver MWK Longspear: Attack: +4 = (+2) + Ability (+1) + MWK (+1) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Piercing, Reach Ranged Javelin: Attack: +4 = (+2) + DEX (+2) + Misc (00)* + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+1*, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 30', Special: Pierce Fire Bolt(sp): Attack: +4 = (+2) + DEX (+2) + Misc (00)* + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+1*, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 30', Special: Touch & Fire * = +1 Attack/Damage within 30' with Point Blank Shot Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 WIS, +2 CHA Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Cleric Darkvision: Can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Skilled: Have a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Perception checks. Spell-Like Ability: Can use daylight once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level equals the Aasimar's class level). Celestial Resistance: Acid resistance 5, Cold resistance 5, and Electricity resistance 5. Class Features Weapons: Proficient with scimitar (favored weapon of Helina) Aura (Ex): Good Spells: Casts prepared cleric spells (see below) Channel Energy (Su): Positive energy 5/day, 2d6, DC 13 Will save for half Domains: Fire & Protection (Defense) Fire Domain: Fire Bolt (Sp): As a standard action, can unleash a scorching bolt of divine fire from outstretched hand. Can target any single foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack with this bolt of fire. If it hits the foe, the fire bolt deals 1d6 points of fire damage + 1 point for every 2 cleric levels. Can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier = 6x/day. Protection Domain: Receive a +1 resistance bonus on saving throws. This bonus increases by 1 for every 5 cleric levels. Defense Subdomain: Deflection Aura (Su): Once each day, can emit a 20ft aura for a number of rounds equal to cleric level. Allies within the aura gain a +2 deflection bonus to AC and CMD. Orisons: May prepare four orisons per day Spontaneous Casting: Swap spells for Cure Feats Point Blank Shot (General 1st level): +1 Attack/Damage within 30ft with ranged attack. Selective Channeling (General 3rd level): Choose whom to affect with channel energy Traits Courageous (Combat): Gain a +2 trait bonus on Saving Throws against fear effects. Focused Mind (Magic): Gain a +2 trait bonus on concentration checks. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 12 = (6) + INT (+1)/Level; FC (3), Misc (00) (Cleric) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Appraise +1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff +2 0 0 2 +0 Climb -2 0 0 1 -3 +0 Craft ( ) +1 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy +10 3 3 2 +2* Disable Device 0 0 1 -3 +0 Disguise +2 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Fly 0 0 2 -3 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 2 +0 Heal +7 1 3 3 +2$ Intimidate +2 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) +5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) +6 2 3 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception +5 0 0 3 +2* Perform ( ) +2 0 0 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 3 +0 Ride -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Sense Motive +6 2 3 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -3 +0 Spellcraft +6 2 3 1 +0 Stealth -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Survival +3 0 0 3 +0 Swim -2 0 0 1 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 2 +0 * = Aasimar Racial Bonus $ = Healing Kit or Leeching Kit Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * All D Burning Hands D Produce Flame D Fireball D Shield D Barkskin D Prot. From Energy Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level (4/day Known) Level 01 (3+1 per day) Level 02 Level 03 * Light * Bless * Lesser Restoration * Spell Name * Resistance * Doom * Hold Person * Spell Name * Guidance * Shield of Faith D Barkskin * Spell Name * Detect Magic D Burning Hands Spontaneous Cast Cure Light Wounds, Cure Moderate Wounds Orisons DC13 1st Level DC14 2nd Level DC15 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit (worn) 0 lb Armor, MWK Breastplate 350 gp 30 lb Shield, +1 Light Wooden 1153 gp 5 lb MWK Silver Morningstar 398 gp 6 lb MWK Scimitar 315 gp 4 lb MWK Longspear 305 gp 9 lb Javelins (5 ) 5 gp 10 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 1 sp 5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Trail rations (4 days) 2 gp 4 lb Cleric vestments 5 gp 6 lb Leeching Kit 5 gp 5 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp ½ lb Healing Kit (10 uses) 50 gp 1 lb Anti-toxin (2 vials) 100 gp 0 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Holy Symbol, Wooden 1 gp 0 lb Ioun Torch 75 gp 0 lb Total Weight: 93½ lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-50 51-100 101-150 Finances PP: 8 GP: 10 SP: 5 CP: 7 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 16 Height: 4' 9" Weight: 111 lbs Hair Color: Blond Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Cream Appearance: Little like Joan of Arc. Short and petite, but stronger than she looks. Still looks her age at 16 years old. Her eyes can be warm or ice cold depending on her mood. Demeanor: Quiet and girlish at times, but can be struck with the fervor of justice and good will not hesitate. She is fearless and even recklessly so. Background: Ariel was orphaned at around 8 years old and left to be raised by the church of Helina. Despite being a young girl she showed spirit and determination to be raised in the order. She received her goddess's martial training and ability to wield fire. She exercised her muscles well, having reasonably good strength, agility and stamina, despite her small and petite stature. Having dealt with the death of her parents she has mastered her fears and become quite courageous to compensate. Since turning 16 she has decided she is ready to begin her journey to bring law and justice against evil in the world and protect the innocent. She arrived in Venza City to inquire about opportunities. Adventure Log Beggar's Belief XP Received: 2403 Treasure Received: 2413 GP, 6 SP, 7 CP Wand of CLW (5 Charges)(75gp), MWK on Scimitar (300gp), Potion of CLW (50gp) Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Cleric BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: None Features: None gained HP: Max -2 =6+1=7 Skill Pts: 8 = +2(Cleric) +1(Int) +4(Old Total) +1(FC) = 8(New Total) Spent on Knowledge(The Planes), Diplomacy, Spellcraft, Knowledge(Religion) Added Spells: Detect Magic, Shield of Faith Level 3: Class: Cleric BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Selective Channeling Features: Channel Energy 2d6 HP: Max -2 =6+1=7 Skill Pts: 12 = +2(Cleric) +1(Int) +8(Old Total) +1(FC) = 12(New Total) Spent on Knowledge(Arcana), Diplomacy, Spellcraft, Sense Motive Added Spells: Hold Person, Lesser Restoration, Barkskin (D) Level 4 to Level 5 Next, and so on . . . Approvals * Approval (Jan. 21st, 2011) (Satin Knights, non-judge) level 1 * Approval (Jan. 24th, 2011) (Aldern Foxglove) level 1 * Approval (April 20th, 2011) (HolyMan) level 2 * Approval (July 13, 2011) (GlassEye) level 3 Category:Approved Characters